Captain America Vol 3
| years published = 1998-2002 | total issues = 50 | featured characters = Captain America (Steve Rogers) | creators = | previous = ''Captain America'', Vol. 2 | next = ''Captain America'', Vol. 4 }} Captain America, Volume 3 is an American comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre. It is the third ongoing series to carry the title Captain America and is the fourth ongoing series to spotlight the character of Steve Rogers, aka, Captain America. The title was introduced as part of the "Heroes Return" storyline and began publication in January, 1998. It ran for fifty issues up until February, 2002. The series yielded three annual edition published between 1999-2001. * Captain America Vol 3 1 * Captain America Vol 3 2 * Captain America Vol 3 3 * Captain America Vol 3 4 * Captain America Vol 3 5 * Captain America Vol 3 6 * Captain America Vol 3 7 * Captain America Vol 3 8 * Captain America Vol 3 9 * Captain America Vol 3 10 * Captain America Vol 3 11 * Captain America Vol 3 12 * Captain America Vol 3 13 * Captain America Vol 3 14 * Captain America Vol 3 15 * Captain America Vol 3 16 * Captain America Vol 3 17 * Captain America Vol 3 18 * Captain America Vol 3 19 * Captain America Vol 3 20 * Captain America Vol 3 21 * Captain America Vol 3 22 * Captain America Vol 3 23 * Captain America Vol 3 24 * Captain America Vol 3 25 * Captain America Vol 3 26 * Captain America Vol 3 27 * Captain America Vol 3 28 * Captain America Vol 3 29 * Captain America Vol 3 30 * Captain America Vol 3 31 * Captain America Vol 3 32 * Captain America Vol 3 33 * Captain America Vol 3 34 * Captain America Vol 3 35 * Captain America Vol 3 36 * Captain America Vol 3 37 * Captain America Vol 3 38 * Captain America Vol 3 39 * Captain America Vol 3 40 * Captain America Vol 3 41 * Captain America Vol 3 42 * Captain America Vol 3 43 * Captain America Vol 3 44 * Captain America Vol 3 45 * Captain America Vol 3 46 * Captain America Vol 3 47 * Captain America Vol 3 48 * Captain America Vol 3 49 * Captain America Vol 3 50 * Captain America/Citizen V Annual '98 * Iron Man/Captain America Annual '98 * Captain America Vol 3 Annual 1999 * Captain America Vol 3 Annual 2000 * Captain America Vol 3 Annual 2001 * Captain America: To Serve and Protect (HC) (Issues #1-7) * Captain America: To Serve and Protect (TPB) (Issues #1-7) * Captain America: American Nightmare (HC) (Issues #8-13; Captain America/Citizen V Annual) * Captain America: Red Glare (TPB) (Issues #14-19) * Captain America: Land of the Free (TPB) (Issues 20-24; 1999 Annual) * Beginning with issue #42, Captain America Volume 3 began including "shadow" numbers in addition to its regular series numbering, indicating which issue this would be had the title maintained its original numbering sequence since volume one. Issue #42 is shadow number #509. Issue #43 is shadow number #510. Issue #44 is shadow number 511 and so forth. * Issues #1-3 of this series are part of the "Heroes Return" crossover storyline. * Issues #5-7 are part of the "Power and Glory" storyline. * Issues #10-12 comprise the "American Nightmare" storyline. * Issues #25-27 comprise the "Twisted Tomorrows" storyline. * Issue #36 is a "Maximum Security" crossover. * Issues #45-48 comprise the "America Lost" storyline. * * * * Category: Category:Marvel Comics